Episode 1260 (12th February 1973)
Plot Hilda is touched when Stan presents her with flowers and a card for her birthday but the card wishes her a happy fiftieth when she's only forty-nine. Elsie tells Alan that Lucille's going to be their lodger - he's not pleased as he doesn't want her with them. He agrees she can stay for one night only and they row. George Scully refuses to give Lucille her rental advance back and insists on inspecting the bedsit for damages. Annie has gone to Derby to boast to Joan about being mayoress. Maggie gets Betty to admit she wanted her to be mayoress for the reflected glory. Alf and Maggie agree that there's no hard feelings about her refusal. Stan is adamant that Hilda is fifty. She determines to prove him wrong. Bet is going on a blind date. Alan and Billy join forces to get Lucille to return to the Rovers before Annie comes back. Scully accuses Lucille of breaking an element in a electric fire and insists on £4 to repair it. He insists on holding her case as security. Emily suggests that Ernie photographs Alf and Annie in their robes to drum up more business. Hilda produces her birth certificate to prove she's forty-nine. Lucille tells Billy she's at No.11 for as long as she wants. Alan isn't pleased when Lucille turns up, oblivious to the fact that she isn't welcome. She tells them about the retained £4. Elsie is livid and determines to get it back but Alan thinks he'd better do it. At night, Alf gives Bet a lift home when he sees her waiting at a bus stop after her night out. Stan promises to make it up to Hilda with something special. Alf gets lost and reverses into a private drive to do a three-point turn. The elderly owner, Mrs. Leach, walks into his bumper while looking for her cat. Alf gives her his address before he drives off. Her son wonders who he is. Cast Regular cast *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock Guest cast *George Scully - Alan Gerrard *Mrs. Leach - Gwen Harris *Norman Leach - Freddie Lees Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop - Back room *21b Marsland Road, Mossley Range - Bedsit and communal hallway *Makepiece Avenue and driveway of Mrs. Leach's house *Unknown road in Weatherfield Notes *All the location scenes in this episode were conducted on 16mm film. *During a scene in the Rovers, a glass is knocked over and smashes on the floor out of camera vision. Some of the extras cheer (as they would do in a real pub) but Bernard Youens soldiers on with the next line, not stopping recording. Stephen Hancock glances up at the floor manager as he does the same. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lucille learns a few things about landlords. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,500,000 homes (6th place). Category:1973 episodes